


Three Boys

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Bad Gene [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Three Boys

Walking in after Gen, you felt like you’d throw up. These kids were a fraction of your age, and were already off to a better start. You envied them in a way. Shaking your thoughts off, you swallowed. You felt like you had the pressure of the world on your shoulders. Don’t screw up- you have 5 (almost 6) siblings looking up to you. Don’t break the law- you’ll get locked up for even longer. Don’t do this, don’t do that. It was getting to be too much.

As if sensing you being nervous, she smiled at you. “The boys don’t know about your past, Y/N/N.” She said softly, your eyes sparkling with hope. “We never even mentioned it. All they know is that they have an older brother.” She patted your cheek. “That’s something they didn’t need to know, and that’s something you didn’t need hanging over your head. This is a fresh start.”

“That helps more than you know.” You smiled genuinely. For as long as you could remember, what people thought of you was so set in stone. You were Y/M/N’s kid, Alex’s step-son, the trouble maker, and nothing that ever really gave you room to be more. So, you never tried.

She nodded. “From what Jared said about your stepfather, I thought you should know I’m on your side.” She told you honestly. “I’m still going to protect my kids, but you’re my son, too.” Seeing the sincerity in her eyes took you off-guard, and you wanted to run back to what you knew. You felt vulnerable, and you hated it.

You chuckled humorlessly, shaking your head. “Hold off on saying that for now. I upset everyone.” You shrugged, shoving your hands in your pockets. “Just ask Alex and my mom.”

“Well, I’m neither, am I?” She chuckled. “Now, how about we introduce you to your brothers.”

“That’s an odd sentence.” You chuckled, noting how Odette had nodded off on Gen’s shoulder almost right after the front door shut behind you.

* * *

“Boys!” Gen called out as she walked into the playroom, you on her heels. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” She smiled.

You stood there awkwardly, looking between the two young boys. “Hey, kids.” You gave them a small smile. “I’m Y/N/N.” You introduced yourself to them.

“Hi!” They greeted you in unison, making you laugh.

“Are they always this perky?” You asked Gen quietly.

She shrugged, grinning. “Most of the time.” She laughed, moving more into the room to sit down. “Come on, boys. Let’s help him feel at home.”

You sat down on another part of the floor, taken by surprise when you were nearly knocked over by a small body. “HI!” He beamed. “I’m Shep.”

Chuckling, you nodded. “Nice to meet you, Shep.”

* * *

Jared walked in his front door to the sound of laughter, making him smile to himself. Following the voices of his family, he found them in the playroom. “I’d say pizza’s here, but it looks like Y/N/N is plenty to make them happy.” He laughed, finding you on your back.

You looked over and your eyes went to the pizza. “Food, thank you.” You breathed. “I’m starving.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Gen asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You said that he went to get lunch, so why would I?” You pointed out.

She nodded. “True, but I could have called him and told him he had three hungry boys at home.” Gen laughed, getting up and scooping up Odette who had moved to nap on the floor next to Gen while you played with the rambunctious boys.

Jared lit up at that. “I wouldn’t call Y/N/N a boy. He’ll be eighteen in a week.” He pointed out, his stomach dropping at so many years missed. That was a lot of birthdays, years of Christmases, Easters, and Thanksgivings missed. And he’d start by helping him better his life.

You shrugged. “No big deal.” You got up, finding yourself with a small child attached to each leg. “Why are kids so stuck to me?” You muttered with a small chuckle. “Sarah and Nate were the same way.”

“You’re good with kids.” Gen shrugged. “At least from what I can tell. How old are Sarah and Nate?” She asked as the group moved to the dining room.

“Nate just turned eleven, and Sarah just turned nine.” You told her. “Sarah’s looking forward to Christmas. They weren’t too happy about me leaving, but they get it. Nate’s bummed about not gaming together, so I told him to teach Sarah. And that maybe one day we can game online together.” Your tone was a bit sad as you sighed. “Then I reminded Sarah she’d get presents next time I see her, and that helped. So did me encouraging them to make sure my mom calls telling me about them messing with Alex.”

Gen gave you a knowing look. “Trying to get your brother and sister in trouble?”

You laughed, shaking your head. “No. Making sure it doesn’t get too boring around there anytime soon.” You corrected her.


End file.
